Employers often have a need to communicate information to their employees. Such information may relate to topics that may be of interest, for example, to the employees, the employer, or customers of the employer.
Conventionally, when attempting to communicate information to employees, employers may provide posters and fliers in high-traffic areas of buildings of the employer. The high traffic areas often become cluttered with the posters and fliers that contain information about past or future events, announcements, or other information. The posters and fliers may be stapled to bulletin boards or placed on easels. Over time, the information in the posters and fliers becomes outdated. Because of this, the employees may lose interest in the information posting area, and may rarely even look at new posters and fliers. Additionally, the easels may become unsightly tripping hazards, and fallen posters may litter the floor. The employer must expend a great deal of effort, time, coordination, and resources to update and maintain all the information posted around the buildings of the employer, and due to the amount of time that may be required to provide posters and fliers throughout all areas of the buildings of the employer, it may be difficult to communicate information to the employees in a timely manner.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an improved system and method to communicate information to an employee.